The Dark Forest
by Kagome-Inu5
Summary: One-shot 12 year old Duncan and Courtney take a walk through the forest. DxC --And yes, that was the best summary I could manage. Review


**AN: Still stalling before I do chapter ten of HM. ^_^;; It's almost done though, I swear. And I just had this idea after walking through my backyard at nighttime. Sccaarry...

* * *

**

Courtney was never a fan of the dark, or the deep forest that seemed to stretch on forever in the backyard of her stupid neighbour's house.

"Duncan, take me home." Courtney clutched her coat tighter around herself, shivering because of the cool September breeze. It had been so sunny and warm only a few hours ago, and now it was frigid.

"Princess, I already told you, feel free to go home. You don't need me to walk you." The boy replied, seeming perfectly at ease in his shorts and black skull shirt, which was growing less visible as the sky darkened further and the two 12 year old children trudged through the forest behind Duncan's house. Somehow, Courtney had gotten sucked into coming along with him when he said he wanted to see what was inside it, and how deep it went. Oh, why had she come?

"No! You might get hurt and have no one here to go get help." She lied. Her mother had always told her not to lie, but really, Courtney was scared of the dark looming trees all around her, and didn't want to end up getting lost in the forest by herself.

Duncan snorted, and seemed to pick up his pace a little, then smirked with amusement as the brunette female scurried to keep up with him.

"You're scared, hm?"

"I am not scared!" She defended instantly.

"Fine." And all at once, three things happened. Duncan seemed to disappear right before her eyes, the sky seemed to get even blacker than before as storm clouds began to block out all the stars that would of guided her way, and she heard a crackle of thunder which caused her to jump.

"D-Duncan?" Courtney whimpered, biting onto her lip and walking a few steps forward when she heard no reply but an howl who hooted merrily.

"Duncan!" She called out louder, but got no response still.

Deciding to think rationally about this, -As rationally as a 12 year old girl could, mind you.- Courtney spun around and began walking backward. Surely if she went back, she'd make it back to Duncan's house. Who cared if he was left in the woods, that wasn't her problem.

_He's gonna regret disappearing on me. When he's hurt and calling for help, I'm not gonna be there._ She nodded to herself in approval. _That will teach him._

"Watch it!" Duncan's voice shouted from a thick bundle of trees, a second too late. Courtney had already tumbled into the small stream that had been practically invisible to her in the darkness.

"AH!" She shrieked, hopped upward, but slipped up again. Her knees were definitely gonna be bruised tomorrow.

With a sigh, Duncan came out from his hiding place and grabbed her by the wrists and heaved her out of the water. Her teeth were chattering and her eyes were wet with tears.

"Aw, Court, don't cry." He begged, he hated that more than anything in the world. Crying girls; and he especially hated to see Courtney cry, though he'd never admit it.

But Duncan found out how much he hated seeing her so sad, when he found her sobbing on her doorstep one morning. She had blubbered about how her Father left her Mother only moments ago, and that she had watched him drive away with his suite case and no wedding ring on his finger. So Duncan had sat with her and comforted her the whole time, doing whatever he could to make the 8 year old girl smile. Though that seemed to be nothing but a forgotten memory for both of them now.

"You left me here all alone you big jerk!" She smacked him on the chest, and he grunted in pain.

"You could of just let go of your pride and admitted you were scared! I would of walked you home, you know!" He yelled back at her, while letting go of her wrists, which caused her to once again tumble off the small slope and back into the icy water.

_Whoops... _Duncan smiled sheepishly at a growling Courtney, he hadn't meant to send her back into the water. Really.

"You...you..." She paused, trying to think up a word. "Ogre!"

Duncan chuckled. "Ogre? _Really_?"

Grumbling angrily, Courtney once again crawled out of the water and sat on the hill of dirt above it, Duncan took a spot next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He was surprised when she didn't shrug him off or immediately punch him in the stomach.

"Sorry." He mumbled after a moment of tense silence.

He sighed, getting no reply back from the girl.

"We should head home. Our parents are probably really worried." Courtney mumbled, standing up and dusting the dirt off her soaked bottom.

"Yeah. Whatever." He dropped his arm from her shoulders, and instead, quickly took her hand.

"What are you doing?" Courtney glared at their entwined hands, but didn't tug away.

"Uh, leading you home." There was a bit of an edge to Duncan's tone, like it took all his strength not to add an immature _duh _on the end of his sentence.

Glaring at him she pulled her hand from his and started walking forward quickly. "I don't need your help! Ugh, I knew I should of never come tonight! I-"

She was cut off by the dark Oak tree she'd just walked straight into. Duncan burst out into a fit of laughter. Her night vision was terrible! At least, compared to his.

Though lucky for Courtney, it was a bit too dark for Duncan to see the blush of pure embarrassment that had risen to her cheeks.

"Come on, it's this way." He took her hand again and started leading her left, through the winding trees and up a tall hill.

"Hey Duncan, can you do me a favour?" Courtney asked after a moment, shivering a bit from the cold.

"Yeah, I guess. What is it?" He pulled her a little closer, trying to give her some of his body heat, and she was just too damn tired and frozen to fight him anymore.

"Remind me to _never_ go _anywhere _with you ever again."

Duncan said nothing but let go of Courtney and ran the rest of the way up the hill, the light filled windows of Duncan's house was just up ahead.

Too bad Courtney didn't notice the large tree root sticking up from the ground till she tripped over it, and heard the boy's laughter from the back door of his house.

"Duncan!" she screamed in complete aggravation he left go of her on purpose! Just _knowing _this would happen!

"Goodnight, Princess!" He called back out to her before heading inside.

Yes, Courtney hated the forest, and she hated the dark, but she hated that stupid boy most of all.

* * *

**AN: I feel almost ashamed posting this! T_T It's sooo terrible! I don't even know where I was really going with this... ah well, I may just delete it after a while.**


End file.
